


Take Two Goes Much Better, Just FYI

by novembersmith



Series: Cold Light [2]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot, Sequel, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they fuck, it’s not quite a disaster, but it definitely doesn't go according to plan.</p><p>Luckily, they're good at improvising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two Goes Much Better, Just FYI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseverywhere/gifts).



> This is for my darling stars, who, uh, probably knows why she is getting this as a treat. I hope it does not disappoint, love!
> 
> PS: this is the porny sequel to [this behemoth of a fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/141727), in case that was not already clear. It is pretty much unabashed total fluff porn. There is literally no plot. At all. Just sex.

The first time they fuck, it’s not quite a disaster, but it definitely doesn't go according to plan.

Luckily, they're good at improvising.

Audrey doesn’t touch Nathan; she touches herself, and watches Duke working Nathan open slowly with his fingers. Duke’s got him up on all fours, fingers moving slickly, and Audrey’s sprawled in an armchair directly across from them, naked, hand between her thighs. She feels beautiful – she’s completely gloriously naked with Nathan’s eyes hot on her and Duke sending her scorching, smug looks from behind him.

“I _am_ supposed to be getting something out of this, right?” Nathan asks plaintively, making an aborted movement in her direction before Duke snorts and yanks him back again. Nathan blinks, face contorting as his brain chemistry responds to something he can’t quite feel. Weirdest sex ever, already, and it’s also already so hot that Audrey’s slick and throbbing when she rubs the heel of her hand against herself.

“Hey, I’m getting plenty out of this,” Audrey smirks, and pinches one of her nipples between her fingers, arches into it and watches from beneath her lashes as Nathan’s face goes slack and pained. “You look fantastic. Does he feel fantastic?”

“God, yes,” Duke says, and rubs his face against Nathan’s sweaty back, bites down hard and leaves a mark that Nathan can’t feel, not yet. But he will.

“Audrey,” Nathan protests, glaring and red-cheeked. “Audrey, _please_.”

“Mmm, I dunno. Is he ready yet, Duke? He doesn’t look ready.”

“Nathan might be not be paying attention to anything but your wonderful, clever hands, but let me tell you, Parker: Little Nathan definitely has perked up.”

“It’s not little,” Nathan says archly, smirking, and hadn’t that been funny, the day they discovered that, that Nathan’s maybe half an inch longer than Duke is. The male posturing had been _ridiculous_ , until they’d noticed what Audrey was doing on her laptop – namely, Googling for an even longer strap-on.

Mostly as a joke, but the way Nathan had gone all red and fidgety and Duke had grinned, slow and curling, made her want to reconsider.

“Not right now, it’s not little, I’ll give you that. And Audrey, forget Nathan. _I’m_ ready.”

Audrey’s pretty ready herself. She stalks over to the bed, just out of Nathan’s reach, and the little involuntary noise of protest he makes sends sparks shivering over her skin. God, he’s going to be so insane when she finally touches him.

“Put the condom on him,” she says, getting on the bed behind Duke, and he turns and kisses her. She lifts her hand, lets him taste her fingers, and he moans. His tongue on her fingertips makes her want to reconsider the choreography of the sex they’re about to have, but there’ll be time for that later.

“I hate you both,” Nathan says, and makes another of those noises when Duke says, “Don’t make me hold you down, Nathan. We can tie you up next time, if you don’t behave yourself. We can use those handcuffs you’ve locked me up with so often.”

“You are having way too much fun with this,” Nathan says hoarsely, and Audrey laughs.

“Well, duh. Look at you. Mmm.”

She doesn’t know how Duke’s doing it; this close, it’s insanely hard not to just reach over and touch. They had a plan, though, and Audrey’s sticking to it. But if she did have a cock, a strap-on... Well. She doesn’t think she’d be able to resist just sprawling on top of Nathan and sinking into him. He’s just waiting, complaining but obedient, and Duke really does have the patience of a saint, sometimes. He’s breathing hard, and when she slides his own condom onto him, he bucks into her touch and curses , screwing his eyes shut.

“God, at least I know I won’t go off before Mr. Triggerfinger, here, but this is gonna be fast, you know that, right?”

“We have all night,” Audrey says reasonably, and traces a wet finger around his mouth. “I’m not worried.”

“You’re killing me, Parker,” Duke groans, and flaps a hand at her. “Go, go.”

She gets off the bed and walks around, puts a little bit of a sway in her hips until she’s right in front of Nathan. His eyes are all pupil, and he’s trembling faintly.

“Audrey,” he whispers, and breathes out in surprise as Duke’s first thrust rocks him forward.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got you,” she tells him, and god, she can feel herself get wetter, just looking at the two of them, thinking about how Duke’s going to be rocking Nathan into her, her beneath Nathan and all their naked skin pressed together for the very first time. He’s going to totally lose it; it’s going to be amazing. She gets on her knees in front of him, leans in until she can feel Nathan’s breath against hers.

He does a full body shiver and brings their mouths together, leaning forward, helplessly and almost drunk with it.

She catches him as his elbows give, and kisses him through it, drinks in the crazed noises he’s making, half sob and half moan. He’s writhing back into Duke’s touch, and Duke’s cursing wildly, hands clenched on Nathan’s hips.

“Audrey, get _up_ here,” he grits out, shaking sweaty hair out of his eyes, and then he gets a hand beneath Nathan’s chest and hauls him backwards, into his lap, makes space for her on the bed. “You have a window of about six seconds before I stop playing nice.”

“Fuck,” Audrey breathes, and Nathan stares at her, eyes glassy and mouth bruised, cock red and leaking.

“Yeah, yeah, that. Please,” Nathan says hoarsely, and she crawls forward. He drags her in and crushes her against him, hands shaking and everywhere at once, and it’s probably some sort of sex miracle, but he’s finally, finally inside her, in one smooth stroke that makes her back bow, and she’s digging at Duke’s arms with her fingernails. She forgets to watch Nathan's face, is busy clinging to both of them.

“Two second warning – I’m about to stop holding back,” Duke says hoarsely, and then pulls out. Nathan shudders and mouths at Audrey’s shoulder. “Arrange yourselves. Quickly. Missionary, missionary works. Go.”

“Yeah, talk sexy to us,” Audrey tries to say mockingly, but Nathan’s still inside her, rocking against her, and each thrust is making her toes curl and her nipples ache and her whole body feels like its on fire.

“Audrey, Audrey,” Nathan says and then shudders and stills, and buries his face in her neck. “Oh god, I – that sucks. I suck.”

“No, no, just need to adjust the positions a little,” Duke says, and drags Nathan back, manhandles him into place while he’s still dazed and wracked with shivers.

“Ohhh,” Nathan says, clearly catching on to Duke's cunning scheme, and nuzzles Audrey’s inner thigh. “Oh, _oh fuck_.”

“Yesss,” Duke hisses. “God, Nathan, you’re so – so good like this. Yeah, make that noise again.”

Nothing about this is technically flawless, or even remotely flawless. Nathan’s just shaking apart against her; he keeps having to turn his head and pant while she pets his hair. And then his mouth’s back against her, sweet and hungry and she can’t stop pulling his hair just to feel him jerk at the sensation. He’s got his hands under her hips, pulling her against him and moaning, and the vibrations feels amazing. God – this really, really doing it for her.

When she comes, Nathan makes a noise like he’s dying, burying his face in her, and Duke says, “Fuck, fuck, look at you two, oh _God_ —”

"I _can't_ ," Nathan pants, and claws at the bed.

She’s going to have to work on her self control, because she wants to see this, wants to watch as Duke makes Nathan fall apart. But it’s over way too quickly, Nathan's eyes rolling back up into his head and Duke's face going soft as he calls Nathan's name, and she’s kept her head thrown back and eyes screwed shut for most of it, it seems like.

Oh, well. Clearly they'll just have to do this again until she gets it right. She's willing to try twice a day and three time on Sundays; she's just that dedicated a person.

Duke collapses on Nathan and gropes around for Audrey’s calf, presses an open-mouthed kiss to her ankle.

“I give us an A for effort, and a B for execution,” he mumbles, then relaxes, seemingly content to pass out where he is in a tangle of sweaty limbs at the wrong end of the bed.

“Can’t complain about the results,” Audrey says, still trying to catch her breath, staring up at the ceiling and feeling ridiculously fond of the entire world, even that weird patch of mold on the corner of the ceiling by the bathroom that she keeps meaning to do something about. “Nathan? Any complaints?”

“Hnnnhgh,” Nathan says into her stomach; she thinks he’s still conscious, but it’s not a sure thing.

“Okay, I vote as the only person here that didn’t get fucked, Duke does clean-up.”

“Mmph,” Nathan says immediately, but the tone gets his agreement across.

Duke gets up on his elbows and glares at the two of them, but the dopey smile on his face kind of detracts from it a bit. He reaches over and shoves the used condoms off the bed, then flops around until the covers and pillows are sort of, kind of, where they’re supposed to be.

Nathan makes a disapproving noise, but Duke just flops over and starts snoring. He’s maneuvered Audrey into the middle and is wrapped around her like some sort of ginormous baby sloth. Audrey already knows at some point tonight, she’s going to kick him off the bed. There’s cuddling, and then there’s being smothered to death by two six-foot-plus men.

Nathan’s actually not being half as bad as Duke – he’s just snuggled up against her, their bodies lined up. His head’s on the pillow and his eyes on her face as he runs his hand over her arm, over Duke’s arm, which is tucked beneath it.

“Hi,” she says, and his eyes crinkle up, warm.

“Hi.”

“It speaks!” she jokes, and his smile is maybe the best thing she’s ever seen.

“I would like to formally request a second chance at that,” he says, straightening his face out again, voice mock-solemn.

“I’ll pen you in,” she tells him, and kisses him for real, sweet and slow, and it’s the first kiss they’ve had that hasn’t been frantic and intense. It’s nice. Duke makes a snuffling noise into her shoulder and, yeah.

“I don’t know if I can sleep touching like this all night,” Nathan admits after a moment. “I’m not used to – it’s messing with my head. I’m too hot. And I think – I think my arm is falling asleep?”

“Welcome to the wonderful world of feelings,” Audrey says, wrinkling her nose at him. “Don’t worry about it. I’m probably going to kick Duke off the bed eventually. He’s got, like, a sleep kung-fu grip.”

“You love it,” Duke says sleepily into her hair, and edges closer. Somehow.

It’s not perfect, no. But it is pretty damned good.

“Maybe a little,” Audrey says, and closes her eyes. “Don’t let it go to your head.”


End file.
